youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bajan Canadian
Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes (Born March 3, 1994) '''known by his YouTube username '''TheBajanCanadian and nicknamed Benja, is a Barbadian Canadian video game commentor on YouTube best known for his Minecraft gameplay videos, especially Minecraft: Hunger Games. He has been praised for his skills at Minecraft: Hunger Games and his ability to Parkour and give commentary at the same time. He also has a secondary channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owns with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (Hacksource or JeromeASF) and Mat (TheNoochM). He occasionally plays with Robert (Mr. Woofless), Minecraft Finest, Mathew Nooch, Jerome, Preston (TBNRfrags), and Team Crafted, which consists of Adam, Jason, Jerome & co. He refers to his subscribers as "doods". Mitch is very atractive, and everyone loves him. #Merome is life bc mitch and jerome are in love 5 ever! They are dating and they are the best couple ever ok. It is rumored they make out 5 hours a day. He also has a very, very, very nice face. He also loves Kuru's smut she makes. He also ships Skyja. He has a picture of Jerome in his room. His desktop background is him and Jerome making out. Jerome and him had rough apology sex after sky and him tweeted and instagramed them faking dating He also loves Jerome Every day after recording, he and Jerome passionately make out on the couch And Him, Jerome, and Adam have threesomes on Wednesdays. Jerome, Him, Sky, and TrueMU have foursomes on Saturdays. Nooch is also sometimes involved Adam-dahlberg waz here! (so was brokencurses :P) ((and daflint doe)) ((And Spookyshippings!))(((DynamiteKitKat)))(And bajan-in-the-tardis) (and sparklezpotatoes)((And in-b3nja-we-trust) (basically all of tumblr did this :P) They do not make vlogs together because they will get sudden urges to kiss the other male. True fact: Mitch and Jerome have a date set for their wedding and are making plans for the honeymoon. They are also planning to have 3 children. They've already adopted a young girl whom they named Betty. The others will be named Matt, Pete and Michlle! Betty is a juvenile murderer. She uses Jerome's axe to kill her victims. Jerome tries and stops her but fails. It is rumored that she is planning to marry TBNRFrags' and Woofless's kid Billy Another rumour states she's marrying Adam and Ty's son SKYLER They plan on Honeymooning on Waterfall Island Taking an additional plane ride to airfield, where they first met. The Mayor of Power Moves will hold the Wedding Ceremony. Bajan wrote this in his diary: I'm keeping a secret from Jerome. On our honeymoon, we're going to spend 82475 days continuously making love, instead of being at Waterfall Island Sky admits to wanting to join in, but is forced to be faithful to Ty. types of vids Mitch's content chiefly consists of competitive Minecraft mini games such as Battledome, parkour speed runs, adventure maps, and more. Several Bajan Canadian videos include slangs sprouted out of his interest in food and "drank", the internet, video games, tv shows, and hip-hop and dubstep music, including his most well-known phrase "slap dat like button withchya forehead." Food and drank themes extend to the name of his Minecraft server, "The Fridge." (just to note, he has combined this server with Jerome and PeteZahHutt's server "The Hutt" and now has a server called "The Nexus" and has trended #merome and #TheNexusMC) He also has posted videos concering Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokemon, most currently unavailable to the public on his channel. History Mitch got the name "Bajan Canadian" because he was born in Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados. He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome (Mitch is 6 days older than Jerome). He eventually moved back to Montreal, Canada, his assumed birthplace. He has one younger brother named Connor and two sisters, named Kyleigh (younger) and a step sister Marley. He has some family in Arkansas, Pennsylvania and near Kansas City, Kansas, including 7 young cousins (Sara, Ryan and others) in Kansas and his family in PA. He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for percieved inappropiate content despite personal themes in the videos, one of them comprised him mocking "2 Girls 1 Cup." Mitch joined Awesome Sauce Films, which originated in 2008 as a general gaming channel founded by Jerome evolved to exclusively featuring Call of Duty ''content. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty and Halo, ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years, and they found the role of Machinima Respawn Director upon the upload of the first episodes of Secret Spots. Popular series during the period include Secret Spots, Clip of the Day, Zombies and Master Quest, the latter recieved a 13-hour compilation. The channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome and Mat got bored of Call of Duty, so fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF" whereas the trio shifted focus to Minecraft, despite promises to resume time on ASF. Mitch launched his most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost a month before its final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted 28 days later. The incline from general gaming to Minecraft and Bajan Canadian and especially JeromeASF frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's and Team Crafted's videos drawing an influx of young subscribers generated criticism from older fans. In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 6 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh to reference his first experience with gaming, Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood; it was swapped for his current human-like skin sporting a red-black checkboard pattern hoodie that he often wears in real life. Quotes *Hey doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here! *Hey, dood. *Hey, biggums. *Hokeyp *Slap dat like button witchya forehead! Take care. *Boom, shaka laka. It's dang-a-lang time! *I'm onna boat, mudda-trucka *#Merome (Which is real, as said in Mitch's tweet.) *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *No plz (please)! I fan! (Usually accompanied by doubled-over laughter) *To the left to the left. *Darren Sharper, put da team on my back! *BETTY!! *El boost, biggums! El booooost! *On the way! Bum, bum, bum-bum, on the way! *Dat determination dough! *I make dat booty go M'da da M'da da *Nah/Yeah gee *Talkin bout all that goooood shit! *Big Booty Bitches. *No hetero *Dat booty dough! *Hey Biggums, I GOT BETTY! *Ooh *You best be steppin'! *What you jumba willis? *Do she have a booty? She dooooooo! BajanCanadian's Naming For Some Items *Diamond Axe - Betty *Gold - Chicken Nugget Budder *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobplate *Boots - Booties *Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chainmail - Sexy Lingerie *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Lapis Lazuli - Blue shit External Links Mitch's Main Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBajanCanadian Mitch's Twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/Bajan_Canadian Mitch's MAIN TwitchTV Page: https://www.twitch.tv/bajancanadian/profile Mitch's OLD TwitchTV Page: http://www.twitch.tv/bajan_canadian/profile Category:Minecraft Category:YouTubers Category:Let's players Category:One Million Subscribers